He Got Game
by ezt123dp
Summary: Aang is a hot shot high school point-guard who has dreams of playing in college and possibly going pro but when he meets one girl during his senior year will his priorities still be the same? Rated M for language and future lemons.
1. I go hard in the Paint

_**Author's Note: I do not own Avatar:TLA**_

**Hey good people, i got the inspiration for this story from playing a lot of basketball recently so this is mainly going to focus on that subject. It's a modern setting and normal physics apply. So no bending.. otherwise it would be unfair to use in games and such.. Tell me what ya'll think down below. Read and Review**

It was late in the afternoon and Aang was sitting in class staring at the window, watching rain droplets race each other as the professor droned on about mathematical formulas.

"Now class, the formula needed in order to solve this problem is the slope-intercept form. Does anyone know the slope-intercept form? Anyone? Anyone at all?"

Professor Judy noticed Aang's attention was elsewhere.

"How about you Mr. Aang?"

Aang sat at attention at the sound of his name.

"What? Who me?" He pointed at himself.

"Yes Mr. Aang you, since you're obviously paying so much attention to the lesson why don't you tell us the answer? Go on."

"Uhhh" He looked around the room looking for an answer when he saw his best friend Toph.

She sensed him looking in her direction and she mouthed the words 'Me gusta en la boca.'

Aang turned back to Professor Judy. "Me gusta en la boca." The whole class laughed at him.

"I'm sure you do gay boy!" shouted Prince Zuko.

"Mr. Zuko that's enough out of you, see me after class."

"Whatever." he huffed

Professor Judy turned her attention back to Aang. "Mr. Aang, the last time I checked this was math class not spanish, now pay attention!"

"Yes ma'am." He slumped back into his seat and tried his best to pay attention for the remainder of class.

After forty-five minutes, the bell rang. Aang threw his books into his backpack and waited outside the classroom for Toph. As soon as she exited the room he confronted her.

" Dude! What the fuck was that all about!"

"What was what all about 'twinkle toes'?"

"'Me gusta en la boca'? The least you could've done was given me a number for an answer!"

Toph held up her hands in defense. "Haha calm down, don't get a big dick."

Aang rubbed his temples.

"Toph, this is no time for one of your jokes, this is serious, i'm on the verge of failing Ms. Judy's class and you're making me the butt of your jokes, if I get an 'F' on the next test i'll be ineligible to play."

"Whoa dude, first, it's not my fault that you're failing her class and secondly, you said 'butt'." Toph giggled, Aang groaned and head-butted a locker.

"This is hopeless..." Toph patted him on the back trying to cheer him up.

"Don't worry dude, i'll make it up to you, umm we can go to the arcade after school or we can get some chicks, yeah you like that right?"

"I guess so..."

"Yo. Dude. Speaking of chicks."

"What?" Aang was still leaning on the locker.

"Look."

"What?" Toph yanked him by the shoulder and showed him.

A girl standing at about 5'6 was walking down the hallway wearing a blue cardigan sweater, jeans, dark blue converse, and an unmistakable necklace with a decent sized stone hung around her neck accentuating her deep blue eyes and contrasting with her chocolate toned skin.

Aang's palms started sweating, his hear beat picked up, and he was having difficulty breathing. He reached into his pocket and took out his inhaler. He has been an asthmatic since he was young but it was not as severe as some other people.

The tan young girl walking down the hallway was also being followed by a much taller boy who almost looked the same but had a different sense of style but also shared the young girl's eye color.

The two continued to make their way down the hall when the girl caught Zuko's attention. He swiftly made his move and put an arm on a locker blocking her path forcing her to confront the situation. Aang's hand balled into a fist when he saw Zuko try to talk to her.

"Hey pretty lady, you must be new here, I'm PRINCE Zuko, if you ever need any help or if you get lost, just come find me and i'll be happy to assist you in any way, shape, or form." He eyed her body up and down.

The boy following her stepped in front. "Hey hey hey, no one flirts with my little sister on the first damn day! She just got out of a really bad relationship and she's kinda sensitive about it because she really liked the guy and I really liked him too but sometimes shit happens and-"

The girl hit him in the arm cutting off his spiel.

"Sokka! Is it possible for you to keep your fucking mouth shut!" Her voiced cracked and tears began to form in her eyes. She buried her face in her hands and ran off.

"Wait! Katara!" Sokka shouted after her but it was no use. He turned back to Zuko.

"Nice going Dickweed! You made my little sister cry!"

"Me! You're the one that started revealing shit about her that I didn't even ask about. YOU'RE the one that did that to her!"

"Okay Mr. Prince of Panties, you're in for it now." Sokka took a fighting stance. Zuko chuckled.

"I don't think you want to do that."

"Oh yes. Yes I do." Sokka charged trying to clothesline him but Zuko saw it coming and side stepped out of the way. Sokka lost control and crashed into a locker.

"Hahaha! You think you can beat me but you can't because you're just a peasant and I am a Prince!"

Just then principle Iroh appeared.

"All right whatever is going on here, stop it right now!" he bellowed.

He turned towards Sokka. "Young man, it is your first day so I shall let you off with a warning as for you..." He now turned to Zuko. "See me in my office now."

The small crowd that had formed around the two boys had now dispersed once the principal had broken up the fight, much to their dismay.

Aang and Toph, who had seen the whole dilemma, approached Sokka. Aang offered him his hand.

"Need a hand?"

Sokka gladly accepted it and stood up. "Thanks. Who is that guy anyway?"

"That's Zuko, he's a real douchebag around here but no one ever says anything."

"Haha yeah... I'm Sokka." he extended his hand and Aang shook it.

"I'm Aang and this is my friend Toph."

" What's up?"

"Nothin much."

"So Sokka, who was that girl that ran off crying?" Aang asked.

"Oh that was my younger sister Katara. I guess I said too much again so that's why she's mad at me."

"Oh sorry bout that."

"Whatever she'll get over it... So what do you guys like to do for fun around here?"

"Well I like to play basketball and Toph likes to... likes to... umm what do you like to do again?"

"I like playing video games and watching movies and fucking shit up."

"Riiiiggght, she likes to fuck, shit up I guess." Aang replied sheepishly.

"But you're blind how can you do those things?" Sokka asked. Toph punched him in the arm hard.

"Don't question my abilities."

"Point well taken." Sokka rubbed his arm.

"So basketball eh?" Sokka questioned.

"Yep." Aang replied

"What position do you play?"

"Point-guard or shooting guard."

"Seems about right for you, I play basketball too, in fact I was named MVP in my region last season."

"Wow, really? Maybe you could teach me some moves."

"Yeah maybe... Oh look who's here."

Aang and Toph turned around to see Katara standing there curious to meet her brother's new acquaintances.

"Hi." she waved.

"Hey." Aang answered. _She__'__s__so__cute_ he thought.

"Sup." Toph replied. _She__'__s__not__that__bad__on__the__eyes_ she thought.

"Hey Katara, sorry bout that 'thing' earlier but this is Aang and Toph, they're my new friends."

"I'm Aang." he extended his hand.

She shook it. "Pleased to meet you Aang." _He__'__s__kinda__cute__she__thought_

"And I'm Toph, it sounds like Tough."

"Uh, nice to meet you too Toph."

"Oh Katara, Aang plays basketball too, he plays point." Sokka interjected

"A point-guard eh? Think you can call the plays and run the team Mr. Big-shot?" Katara asked playfully.

"Listen here Missy, Aang is one of the best ball-players in the city, he's being scouted by big-name teams and schools all over the country so don't ask if he thinks he can run the team because I KNOW he can." Toph butted in.

"Whoa sorry, I didn't know you had such a strong relationship with him." Katara raised her hands up in defense.

"We do not have a relationship, he's just my best friend." Toph crossed her arms.

"Yeahhhh... uhhhh... listen... it's the end of the day... maybe we could all grab breakfast at Denny's first thing tomorrow at around 9? I mean school doesn't start till 10:30." Aang proposed.

"Sure. I'd like that, how bout you Sokka?" Katara asked.

"You know me, if there's meat, I'll eat."

"How bout you Toph?" Aang asked.

"You know me, if there's meat, I'll eat." mimicking Sokka's sentence.

"Then it's settled breakfast tomorrow at Denny's at 9."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do ya'll think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Questions, comments, queiries, and violent reactions are always welcome. Don't forget to clickity-clack that review button down below. Peace<strong>_


	2. Hard Work Beats Talent

_**A/N: I do not own Avatar: TLA**_

_**Hey what's goin on good people? I finally got in some time during the Thanksgiving and Christmas break to write this. If you don't watch a lot of basketball then you might not understand at what goes on in this chapter. Anyway, just for clarification before you read, Gyatso is Aang's father and Aang's mother died while giving birth to him.  
><strong>**Also, I am making Toph PARTIALLY blind, not completely blind. Just as a backstory, during Toph's childhood she received a chemistry set as a gift and acid accidentally got into her eyes leaving her partially blind. So that's that. Oh, and I forgot to mention, this takes place in mostly sunny San Diego, CA. I don't know why, I'm not even from San Diego haha. Don't forget to read and review.**  
><em>

_6 AM the next day..._

Aang's alarm went off... He groaned having to wake up this early but if he wanted to up his stats this season he would have to practice. He forced himself up and stretched his body before making his way to the bathroom for his first pee of the day. _Hard work beats talent when talent fails to work hard_ he thought to himself. _That's so true_. He walked back to his desk to write a note for his father to let him know his whereabouts.

"Dear Dad, went to the gym to get in some practice, be back soon to shower then go to breakfast w/ my friends."

Love, Aang

He washed his face, got dressed and walked into his shoe closet. _Hmmm which shoes should i wear for today_? His eyes scanned the shelves and settled on a box high in the corner. _Ah the KD IV's look like a promising choice for today._ He grabbed the shoes and his ball and threw them into his gym bag and headed out the front door on his way out.

At the gym Aang started with some stretches and sprints to break a sweat, afterwards, he practiced his ball-handling, then shooting at least 500 shots total for the remainder of his workout. Being a point guard Aang was not that tall in terms of basketball standards. He stood at 6 foot flat but he was only 18 years old so he still had some room for another growth spurt, but what he lacked in height, he made up for in quickness and agility which are two important characteristics for someone who brings the ball up and down the floor. He stood at the free-throw line and gave the ball a few bounces before he looked back up at the rim, he squared his shoulders bent his knees and shot it. _Swish_. The sound of nothing but the net was music to his ears. "1 down 499 more to go."

* * *

><p>After practice Aang went back home to take a shower then head to Denny's so he could grab breakfast with Toph and their new found friends.<p>

"Dad I'm home!"

"Ah got in a little practice?"

"Yeah a little bit."

"Remember what I told you, don't just work on your shooting but develop your ball handling as well, last time you played me one-on-one your ball handling was simply atrocious."

"Gee thanks dad, but yeah i'm workin on it."

"Well for your size it will be to your advantage if you can bring the ball."

"Yeah dad thanks got it." He said as he made his way up to his room to take a shower.

_I know I can bring the ball.. If 2 hours worth of ball-handling drills don't improve my dribbling skills I don't know what will.. _He thought as he stripped off his sweaty clothes. Aang looked at his physique in the mirror, examining himself. _Hmm my arms look like spaghetti noodles, I should lift more.. _He checked the clock. 8:30. _Shit I'm running late._ He stripped of the rest of his clothes and jumped in the shower.

*Incoming Text Message*

From: Toph

Yo twinkle-toes were still on for breakfast at Denny's right?

*End*

Aang stepped out of the shower and checked his phone.

*Outgoing Message*

To: Toph

"Yeah of course I remembered, I'll pick u up around 8:50"

*End*

Aang got dressed and ready for school when he got another text.

*Incoming Message*

From: Toph

"Aight fer shizzle nigga."

*End*

Aang rolled his eyes at the use of her questionable grammar knowing that Toph was a white-skinned asian girl and had no inkling of african-american blood anywhere.

*Outgoing Message*

To: Toph

"Yeeeaaa."

*End*

"Hey dad i'll see you later, i'm going now."

"All right see you later, do your best."

"Yeah dad, bye."

Aang started his Ford Taurus, and put on some tunes and was on his way to pick up Toph.

Aang pulled up Toph's lengthy driveway and parked in front of her massive corner lot house. He left the engine running so that the interior would stay warm being that it was a chilly winter morning.

He took out his phone.

*Outgoing Message*

To: Toph

"Bitch, i'm outside"

*End*

30 seconds later Toph opened her front door wearing corduroy pants, ugg boots, and a faux-fur coat. She walked around his car towards the passenger side door and stepped inside.

"Mo nin" He greeted her.

She punched him in the arm and he winced.

"Sup baby." She greeted back.

"You know one of these days i'll report you to the police for domestic violence."

"Aww Mr. Big Shot All-Star point-guard can't take a wittle punch to his wittle arm?" Toph belittled him.

"You know i've never hit a girl before but I think for you I can make an exception."

"Try it and see what happens, I dare you."

Aang got quiet, he knew she called his bluff. He shifted into reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

The drive to Denny's was mostly small talk between the two friends. Aang liked talking to Toph mainly about basketball but he could also talk to her about basically anything, from girl problems, family, or school, and Toph could do the same with Aang. Toph didn't have that many friends and Aang was her best-friend ever since kindergarten.

"So did you check with Katara and Sokka to see if they're still on?" Aang asked.

"Yeah they said they would be there at 9 AM sharp" Toph replied.

"9 AM Sharp?"

"Yeah, apparently Katara is a real stifler for being punctual and organized for everything."

"Who'd you hear that from?"

Toph looked out the window. "Sokka."

Aang glanced at her. "Sokka huh? Wooooo" He teased and gave her a playful shove.

She pushed him back and punched him in the arm.

"There's nothing that's happening between us dude. Besides he's not my type." She retorted as she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"Oh reaaally? And what's your type? Cause it seems to me that you two would make a good couple."

She glared at him and punched him in the arm again and he winced.

"I'm pressing charges." He seethed through his teeth.

"No but seriously Toph, what is your type? If I remember correctly, the last person you were with was Haru back in freshman year?" Aang asked.

"Yeah but I don't know, I have a feeling that I might be..." Toph hesitated.

"Might what?"

"No, you'll just laugh at me."

Aang took one of his hands off the wheel and lightly placed it on Toph's shoulder.

"Toph, we've been friends for as long as I can remember, you can tell me anything."

She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Ok.. ever since I broke up with Haru 3 years ago.. I've gotten these feelings."

"What kind of feelings?"

"Sexual feelings."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, that's perfectly natural for people our age to get those feelings Toph, it's called puberty." He chuckled.

"I know what it's called dumb-ass! I meant feelings in terms of my sexuality."

Aang's eyes widened a little bit and his palms got sweaty.

"I think I might like both boys and... girls."

Another moment of silence encased the car but Aang finally broke it, trying to be as sensitive to the situation as possible.

"Toph, if that's the way you really feel, then I say good for you... and I'm happy if you're happy."

And in the first time in the history of their friendship, Toph leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Aang blushed and quickly turned silent not sure how to react to the situation. With impeccable timing, they arrived at their destination right after the episode. Aang parked his car and shut off the car, both sat there for awhile in silence taking in what just occurred.

"Thanks for understanding Aang."

He turned to her and looked into her almost white eyes.

"Don't mention it."

Toph opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Oh and by the way, if you tell anyone what you just heard, i will bring you down to Chinatown." Toph warned. She used her index finger and middle finger to point at her eyes then pointed towards him implying that she was watching him, then she slammed the door closed.

Aang stepped out of the car next, and locked his car behind him. He caught up with Toph who was walking towards the entrance of the diner.

"Does Chinatown have fortune cookies?" Aang asked.

"If you tell anyone, your fortune will be grim." She warned.

Aang gulped and they continued walking.

Once they got inside, they were greeted by a server.

"Welcome to Denny's. Table for two?" The server asked.

"Uh, four, were just looking for some friends." Aang replied and looked around the restaurant.

A waving arm caught his attention, it was Sokka.

"Oh there they are, thanks."

"Enjoy your breakfast sir."

Aang and Toph walked over to where the siblings were sitting. Sokka gave both of them a fist-bump as an appropriate greeting. "Whaddup my home skillets?" He asked. Aang could see he was a morning person by his enthusiasm.

"Nothin much bro." Aang responded dryly.

"I see someone's not a morning person." Katara looked down from her menu.

Aang blushed. _Jeez she looks this good this early?_ he thought.

"Yeah, not really a morning person." He chuckled.

Katara looked at Toph. "How bout' you Toph? Morning person much?"

"Yeah, not really either." She looked at the menu.

"So what should we order?" Katara asked.

"Ooh ooh, short stack, I want a short stack. Wait wait make that two."

"Fine Sokka get your short stacks, how bout you two?"

"Uh, I think I'll get a vegetarian omelette." Aang decided.

"What about you Toph?"

"I think I'll get a short stack too, with extra bacon."

"Nice! I think I'll get extra bacon too, ooh and extra sausage, mmmm." Sokka licked his lips.

"What about you Katara?" Aang asked.

"I think I'll just get a veggie omelet too." She decided.

"Booooo. Where's the meat?"

"Shut up Sokka."

Aang chuckled.

Just then a server approached them and took their orders.

"So Katara are you a vegetarian or a vegan or something?" Aang asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just curious since you got a vegetarian omelette also."

"Oh, are you a vegetarian Aang?"

Sokka took a sip of his water.

"Yeah I'm a vegetarian."

Water shot out of Sokka's nose.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed.

"How do you live man!"

Aang grabbed his napkin and wiped his sweatshirt with it. "What do you mean how do I live?" Aang asked.

"How do you live without meat!"

"I've been raised that way. I don't see a problem with it, it's quite healthy and I don't mind not eating meat."

"You were raised that way?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, my father and I both practice the Buddhist faith."

"Whoa really? That's cool."

"Thanks.. I guess." Aang rubbed the back of his neck.

"So Katara are you watching your weight or something?" Toph asked.

"Well if you must know, i'm watching what I eat, you know? Trying to live a healthier lifestyle?" Katara replied slightly offended.

"Well you look really good Katara." Aang tried to save the situation before it turned heated.

"Thank you Aang." Katara slightly blushed.

Sokka turned to Aang to change the subject.

"So Aang, did you catch the double-header last night?"

"I only caught one of them."

"Aw you missed the Laker vs. Chicago game!"

"Yeah I only caught the Thunder vs. Magic game, but what happened in the other one?"

"Man! Derrick Rose made the game winning shot with 4 seconds left in the 4th quarter! They beat the Lakers by 1 point. Damn him!"

"Oh really? Haha I didn't know that. So I take it you're a Lakers fan?" Aang asked.

"Till I die. What about you? You a Lakers fan too?"

"Nah, Oklahoma City for me."

"Oklahoma City? Why? Are you from there or something?" Katara interjected.

"Nah I'm originally from the Bay Area." Aang replied.

"So you should be a Warriors fan."

"Yeah, matter of fact, I used to be, but ever since we moved down South, the team hasn't been the same. New coaches, new players, new strategy, I just stopped following them."

"So what made you decide to become an Oklahoma City fan?"

"Two Words. Kevin Durant."

"Kevin Durant eh? 'The Durantula'?"

"Yup, his performance during the lockout was for lack of a better word 'preposterous'. What other player hits 4 three-point shots in a row and goes for a 66 point game at Rucker Park. No one that's what."

"Ha well I'm sorry to disappoint you little man but Durant is not going to make MVP this season." Sokka retorted.

"Why's that?" asked Aang.

"Because, this season is the Lakers season and it's going to be Kobe 'Black Mamba' Bryant for MVP and he's going to get his sixth ring."

"Hahaha, whatever you say man let's just see when playoffs come around." The two continued to trash talk.

Just then, the waiter arrived with their food.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Toph paid for the bill and they stood outside in the parking lot for awhile. Sokka took out a pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth and lit it. He held out the pack for Aang and Toph.<p>

"Smoke?"

Aang put up his hands. "No thanks I don't smoke."

"My parents would kill me if they found out I smoked." Toph replied.

Sokka shrugged and put the pack back into his pocket. He took a drag and blew a smoke ring into the air.

"You know smoking causes lung caner right?" Katara informed him.

"Yeah yeah yeah i know. I'll quit next year as my new year's resolution."

Katara rolled her eyes. "That's what you said last year."

There was a moment of silence. Katara broke it.

"So guys I was thinking maybe we could all go on a little bonding activity. You know the four of us? As friends, so we can get to know each other better."

"Yeah sure, I'm in, what about you Toph?" Aang asked.

"Sure whatever."

"What did you have in mind?" Sokka asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe we could go to the local court and play a little pick-up game?"

Sokka shot up from a nearby bench. "Pick-up game? Say no more I'm in, I want to test my skills against an all-star point guard from the Bay."

Aang's face went from a neutral expression to one of determination.

"All right, I'll play you. This weekend at La Salle. 6th Floor Gym. 9 AM."

"You're on."

"Well now that we have plans for the weekend let's get to school now?" Katara questioned.

Aang checked his phone. 9:50.

"Oh right, we should get going. We'll see you later at school."

"Ok, later!" Katara waved as she stepped into the passenger side door.

**_So what do y'all think? Oh for those of you that might ask "What's La Salle or where's La Salle?" That's my school that I actually go to and play basketball for/at. As always comments, questions, queries, suggestions, and violent reactions are always welcome. "Clickity-Clack" that button down below._**


	3. Droppin' Knowledge like a boss

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: TLA_**

**Wazzzaap good people, so here's a little chapter with not so much basketball but more 'story' if you will. I have a lot on my plate in college with class, music, and basketball so that's the reason why I haven't updated in awhile. So please do the usual Rate, Comment, and Subscribe... I mean Read and Review... Clickity-clack that button down below.**

* * *

><p><strong>At School...<strong>

_Oh my gosh, this class cannot get any more boring._ Aang sighed.

Sokka threw a crumpled up piece of paper at him from behind.

Aang looked to see who threw it and Sokka motioned for him to read it.

_Sokka: This class is so boring dude..._

It was Aang's turn to write now..

_Aang: You read my mind dude, math is one of my worst subjects._

Aang waited until the teacher wasn't looking then threw his paper back to Sokka. He smiled then wrote his reply. He threw the paper at Aang and without looking Aang caught it with one hand from behind.

"Nice catch." Sokka whispered, but apparently not quiet enough. The teacher caught him talking.

"Mr. Sokka! Anything you would like to share with the class?"

"No Ma'am, it's nothing of the class' concern."

"Oh really? Then what did you just whisper to Mr. Aang?"

_Think fast Sokka just bullshit._ Sokka thought.

He could feel the entire classroom laying eyes upon him waiting patiently for his response.

"Umm I said 'Thrice Flashed' yea... That's it, cause, over the weekend, Katara got really drunk and flashed some guys three times on the highway, it was most embarrassing, you shoulda been there."

The entire class turned to Katara with wide eyes, mouths agape, and ear-to-ear grins.

Sokka let out an "oops" realizing his mistake in what he had just revealed.

Aang let out a stifled laugh which turned into a snort but Katara was repulsed and now furious by her brother's answer. She was noticeably red and she started to perspire a little bit.

" Well...True statement or not Mr. Sokka, please try not to disrupt class anymore or else I will be forced to give you a deduction for today."

"Yes Ma'am" Sokka replied.

The teacher turned back to the board to continue with the lesson but she took a quick glance at Katara.

She was still in her state of shock, but since she did not offer a rebuttal, everyone in class held Sokka's statement to be true.

Most of the students turned back to the teacher to continue taking notes while a few were still staring at Katara. She noticed the eyes on her.

"What are you looking at punks?" she said in a hushed yell.

The few that were still staring at her immediately got silent and turned back to the teacher.

Katara crossed her arms and slumped in her seat. _That's what I thought._

She turned back and stared at Sokka until he noticed her presence. He was resting his head in his right hand. Sokka's eyes roamed and made eye contact with his sister and swore that he saw the look of death in her eyes.

" After class... I am going to kill you..." She whispered slowly letting her words sink into his psyche.

Sokka peed himself a little bit because he knew that it would be so and what he had said was the infallible, unfortunate, unfiltered, truth. He stared at the clock for the remainder of the lesson, waiting for the bell to ring so he could sprint home since it was the last class of the day.

Sokka stared at the second-hand of the clock. Watching it tick then tock, time slowed down, the seconds seemed like minutes and the minutes seemed like hours. He started to sweat around his forehead and armpits, he lost focus entirely of what the lesson was about a half-hour ago and it wasn't getting any better. He started to fidget in his seat and twiddle his thumbs waiting, staring at the clock. He looked towards Katara, and as if she knew that he was going to look at her she turned around and caught his eyes with hers. She smiled an evil smile and pointed towards her watch. It wouldn't be long now.

Finally, the bell rang, and as if two olympic sprinters were on the starting line, Sokka grabbed his bag and took off from his seat and out the door followed closely by his sister. Aang and Toph, unaware of the situation sat there in their seats slightly confused. They knew that what Sokka said was pretty funny but they thought he was joking.

"Uh-oh." Aang said to Toph.

"Uh-oh is right.. Do you know what's going on because I don't." Toph replied.

Aang shouldered his bag. "Let's go find out."

The two walked leisurely out the door to find their friends. They continued strolling down the plain white walled hallway riddled with lockers, posters, and bulletin boards and checkered floor then finally made it to the front of the school.

A crowd had formed in the parking lot. Aang and Toph looked at each other then quickly ran to see what the commotion was about. Aang tapped a strangers shoulder.

"Hey what's going on?" Aang asked.

"Some chick is beating up her brother." the boy replied.

"What!" Aang grabbed Toph's hand. "Come on Toph, we have to stop this."

"Hey okayyy-!" Toph was yanked through the crowd before she could finish her sentence.

They made their way to the front of the crowd and they saw Katara circling her brother like a lion who is about to finish off their prey. Sokka was barely standing, his face was red and he was cut right above his eyelid from Katara's long fingernails. Sokka would never hit a girl let alone his own sister. He knew what he said in class was wrong and he knew he deserved everything what was coming to him.

" Why would you say that in front of the entire class you classless fucking... I'm so mad I can't even think of what to call you!" Katara was so furious that Aang could see a vein form in her temple.

Sokka looked her straight in the eye but then dropped his head.

"Katara, I know I made a mistake, I don't know what came over me when I said it, sometimes I can't filter what I say... I know what you want to hear... So... I'm sorry."

Toph scrutinized his body language and listened to the tone of his voice. He was telling the truth but Katara had other plans in mind. She clenched her hand into a fist.

"Yeah? Well sorry isn't going to cut it... Brother..." Katara sprinted towards him about to punch him, Sokka closed his eyes and stood there motionless waiting to take the hit, but all of a sudden, with blazing speed, Aang jumped in between the two siblings and caught Katara's extended fist.

Everyone in the crowd gasped and held their breath for a moment. No one had ever witnessed such quickness before.

Katara stood there with her fist still held by Aang, while Sokka was still waiting to be hit.

"That's enough Katara. Sokka, your brother with whom you share the same mother and father admitted his mistake and even apologized. To me, he deserves respect from the other's that have witnessed this and forgiveness from you. I don't have any brothers or sisters, I am the only child of my parents. Growing up as an only child, it can get lonely sometimes because you have no one to relate to or share memories with because all you have is your parents and your friends. You have no idea how lucky you guys are to be brother and sister. Sometimes, I wish I had a sibling just so I could know what it feels like to wake up everyday and see them, eat with them, laugh with them, cry with them, compete with them, argue with them, play with them, and love them."

Aang released his grip on Katara's fist. Tears welled up in Katara's eyes, deeply moved by his words and realized that it was the truth. She looked at Sokka and realized he was stone-faced but his eyes were glazed with tears, he could tell that he was holding them back not wanting to show his emotion.

"Thank you Aang. You've convinced me that my brother isn't that much of a knucklehead." Katara gave him a small kiss on the cheek and Aang blushed furiously.

She stepped towards Sokka with arms wide open and Sokka gladly embraced her. Sokka couldn't hold it in, he didn't care anymore about who would see, he cried into his sister's shoulder. His cries turned into sobs, releasing years of bottled up emotion. Katara caressed his head and tried to comfort him.

"Shush now. I forgive you. It's okay to cry, all men cry, even Dad, the most hardened man we know, cries." Katara whispered into his ear.

"ALL RIGHT NOTHIN TO SEE HERE GET LOST YOU VULTURES!" Toph tried to disperse the crowd.

"Shut up runt this is getting good." A man of immense stature replied.

"Ahem, excuse me?" Toph was ticked now.

"You heard me little bitch." The massive man replied.

"So what's your name big man?" Toph asked.

"They call me 'The Boulder'."

"Hmmm the 'Boulder' huh?"

"That's right."

"I see." Toph pondered for a moment and rubbed her chin then delivered a low kick to his groin much to his displeasure.

'The Boulder' dropped to the ground.

"Guess your nuts aren't boulder's are they!" Toph taunted. As she was about to finish him off, Aang stepped in and urged her not to.

Toph grabbed 'The Boulder' by his shirt collar. "Now you listen here and listen good. If you ever harm me or my friends again, I promise you, you will not be a man anymore. You're lucky that Aang convinced me to let you go otherwise you'd be even more sorry. YA GOT THAT BITCH!"

'The Boulder' noticeably pissed himself. Fearful and in shock of what she did and what she might do. "Yes Ma'am, loud and clear."

"Good now go home, do your homework, and wash the dishes after dinner tonight.. Mkay pumkin?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Toph released his collar and he immediately ran away.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT A PIECE OF 'THE BLIND BANDIT'!" Toph challenged.

"Uh, 'the Blind Bandit?" Aang questioned.

"Shut up, I just came up with it."

"But you're only partially blind." Aang corrected her.

"Same thing. It has the word blind doesn't it?" Toph replied.

"I guess.. Whatever floats your boat."

"ANYONE!" Toph shouted/questioned.

The crowd started to disperse not wanting to get beat up by a 4'11 partially blind girl.

"That's what I thought..." Toph spat onto the ground.

Toph turned back to the siblings. Sokka had his arm around Katara's neck.

"So are we good?" Topha asked them.

The siblings turned to each other then back to Toph.

Sokka still teary-eyed and not wanting to speak simply gave a thumbs up.

"Nice goin Twinkle-Toes." Toph praised Aang as she punched him.

"I told you not to call me that." Aang said through clenched teeth as he rubbed his arm.

Toph cleared her throat and pretended to hold an invisible 'microphone' in her hand as if interviewing Aang. "So Mr. Aang."

"You've just saved this boy from receiving the beatdown of his life slash possible murder from his own sister, your thoughts?" Toph asked as she moved the 'microphone' to his face. He leaned down to speak into the 'microphone' knowing that Toph was quite short compared to him.

Aang lowered his voice like that of Shaquille O'Neal and spoke in a monotone voice. "Well, I'm just trying to get everyone to get along with each other and keep the peace. E.L.E, y'know Everybody Love Everybody." Aang replied.

"I see.. Any thoughts about the kiss you got from Katara? Perhaps any feelings of desire?" She moved the 'microphone' to him and he blushed as he rubbed his neck.

"Uh, no comment about any feelings of desire but I will say that the kiss was a little wet. I like wet." Aang looked at Katara and smiled as he answered Toph's question.

The 'microphone' returned to Toph. "Do you think you will finally get a girlfriend this year?"

"Hopefully." Aang replied.

Katara could see what Toph and Aang were doing and she thought it was clever and Aang was getting cuter by the responses that he was giving.

"Do you think you have the strength and or the courage to ask out this girl?" The 'microphone' returned to Aang.

Aang hissed through his teeth. "That's a tough question, I guess we'll just have to find out later when we hit the bar later for drinks and to watch the big game."

The 'microphone' returned to Toph. "So does this mean you're treating us out?"

"Yes, yes it does mean i'm taking you guys out." Aang replied.

"No." Sokka interjected. His voice was hoarse from his crying but he cleared his throat.

"Aang, your words were true. I'm very lucky to have Katara as my sister and as my way of saying thanks, I'M taking YOU GUYS out."

* * *

><p><strong>And there ya go.. Kind of a douchebag move by Sokka but hey he said sorry didn't he? Anyways, thoughts bout' this? Like it? Hate it? Why? Any ideas of what to write next? Thanks for reading.<strong>


	4. The 'Player' off the Court

**Phew. I think I really had the creative juices flowing on this one if I do say so myself. Feedback welcomed. Also check out my other story 'Avatar: A Musical Endeavour'. It's more tailored to that aspect but i think it's interesting too. So check that out, anyways Enjoy**

Aang threw on a college t-shirt and some jeans and laced up a pair of Air Jordans"Hey dad I'm gonna go out with my friends for awhile i'll be back later okay?" Aang yelled from downstairs to his dad. "Okay son don't be gone for too long, you know how I get worried when you stay out late doing Spirits knows what." Gyatso yelled back from upstairs.

"Yeah Dad no worries, i'll text you where I am and what I'm doing." Aang replied. Gyatso walked down the stairs so he could wish him a good time. He patted his son on the back and smiled.

"You know I worry because your mother was usually the one that worried the most about her baby boy."

Aang teared up a little bit remembering his mother and the horrible car accident that happened when he was still 9 years old. The taller Aang embraced his father who was a few inches shorter than him. A single tear rolled down his cheek but he tried to wipe it away quickly before his father could see. "It's okay Aang, I know, she was a wonderful woman and it's okay for a man to cry, it doesn't make you any less of one." Gyatso consoled him. Aang was now 18 years old but the memory of his mother remain with him until the end of his days. "I loved her so much." Aang said choked up. "I know son, but I'm positive that she would be so proud of her baby boy." They broke their father/son embrace and Gyatso gave a smile that only a father could share with his son. Aang wiped another tear from his eye before it could roll down his cheek and smiled too. "I know she would be proud of me too."

Gyatso took a step back and eyed his son up and down and smiled. "I remember when you were in 8th grade and only 5'2 now you're 6'1, puberty worked in your favor didn't it?"

"Daaaad." Aang whined.

"You're still not taller than me though." Gyatso tip toed. It was still obvious Aang was a few inches taller.

"Yeah all right dad." They shared a laugh.

"Now go on, have a good time with your new friends, you deserve it."

"Thanks dad." Aang said as he grabbed the keys to his car. He was about to walk through the door but he paused and turned to his father. "Dad."

"Yes son?"

"I love you."

Gyatso smiled and Aang could see his eyes barely sparkle with tears. Gyatso wasn't one to cry that much.

"I love you too son." Gyatso managed to choke out. "Now get out of here." He chuckled.

Aang smiled again this time leaving for real.

* * *

><p>Aang was on his way to pick up Toph then meet up with Katara and Sokka at the bar later hoping to develop the budding relationship between him and Katara and hopefully gain the approval of her brother. Aang pulled up to Toph's huge driveway and called her from his phone. It rang a few times before Toph picked up. "Yo i'm outside." Aang said.<p>

"Aight." The phone clicked and a few moments later Toph came out her front door. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a hoodie and some jeans and converse on her feet. She opened the passenger side door and the two fist bumped. "What up." Aang greeted her. "Nuttin much, chillin, all right let's go, I'm gettin bored at the crib." Toph replied. Aang shifted into reverse and pulled out of the driveway and made their way to meet up with their new friends at the bar.

It was mostly quiet on the ride over so Aang put on some 2pac.

"2pac?" Toph asked.

"Yup." Aang replied.

"Since when did you listen to Pac?"

"Since my mom passed away. What he says in his songs are so real."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Toph replied.

"Sooo, have you thought of what school to attend yet?" Toph asked.

"Damn, Toph I've been hearing the same question ever since I got here, I've been hearing it from my teammates, coaches, friends, my own father. I thought you would be different but I guess not." Aang shot back.

"Well shit sorry, I didn't know don't get all defensive, I'm just curious like the rest of the nation, you don't have to be such a dick about it."

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." Aang apologized.

"Is one of them Katara?" Toph teased.

"Yeah maybe what's it to you anyway? Jealous?"

"No I just think it's cute, i mean you've never had a real girlfriend before and then now there's a beautiful girl who possibly shares the same feelings for you." Toph explained.

"I don't know, maybe, I don't want to get my expectations up too high y'know?"

"It's up to you but I say go for it." Toph advised him.

They fist bumped and Aang gave her a one armed hug, the other hand on the wheel.

10 more minutes in the car listening to 2pac and they finally made it to their destination. 'Timeout Sports Bar.' Aang found a parking spot and shut the engine off and cut off 2pac mid-verse. "Timeout sports bar? You been to this place before?" Toph asked. "Nope, Sokka recommended it though so maybe it's good, I don't know." Aang replied.

The two could already hear the thumping music inside the bar from outside. They were frisked by the bouncer outside first. When they opened the door the overwhelming scent of cigarettes and alcohol invaded their nostrils. Neither Toph nor Aang smoked cigarettes, but they both tried weed once which both of them would occasionally enjoy. "Damn it stinks in here!" Aang had to bend to reach Toph's height. "Let's just try to enjoy it I mean Sokka's treating us so how bad can it be?" Toph yelled back.

They made their way deeper into the bar when they found Sokka who was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt in a booth surrounded by many girls and Katara in a tank top, jeans and flip flops sitting on the outer side of the booth. They already had a few rounds judging by the number of cups on the table. Aang and Toph spotted them and walked up to their booth. "Oh guys you finally made it! Was it that difficult to find?" Sokka shouted. "Kind of, i hit a lot of red lights!" Aang replied. They gave each other a bro handshake. "Oh by the way Aang, these are the girls, girls, Aang." Sokka introduced his posse to the star player. The girls all smiled at him and some of them winked at him. "Aang this is Ty-Lee, Suki, Yue, Onji, and Jin."

"Hello ladies." Aang greeted them. "Hi Aaaang" the girls greeted him back. Katara rolled her eyes. "Wow Sokka, you never told us that Aang was so cute and good looking!" Ty-Lee said. "Oh my gosh Sokka that is so true you failed to tell us that!" Onji added. "Ladies please." Sokka tried to explain. "No it's all right, it's not Sokka's fault or anything. I can't help my devilish good looks." Aang joked. "Oh please." Toph interjected. Katara giggled and they high fived. "Toph do you wanna grab a drink?" Katara asked and motioned her head over at the bar. Toph caught on. "Uhh yeah sure! Aang why don't you just stay here and enjoy watching the game or something." With that, the two girls left Aang with Sokka and his harem. Aang stood there for a second not sure how to react to the situation. "Dude you look like a dumbass just standing there, grab a beer and get in here." Sokka suggested. Aang slid into the booth and sat at a distance from Onji. "Why are you so far away cutie why don't you get in a little closer and we can party?"

"Thanks i'm quite comfortable here though." Aang replied.

"Dude you need to loosen up and have a drink." Sokka slid him a beer and started making out with Onji but Aang pretended to not see them.

"Yeah okay." Aang opened up the beer with his teeth and spat out the cap.

"Wow I've never seen anyone do that before you're very talented!" Suki complimented him.

"Thanks it's nothing, my dad showed it to me."

"Won't you show us?" Ty Lee asked.

"No, I mean, I need another beer."

Ty Lee grabbed a beer from the bucket and handed it to him.

"Well the trick is you get your bottom teeth under the cap and your top teeth on top, I like to use my molars because they're stronger, this creates leverage, once you have a firm grip with your teeth just push the bottle straight up."

Just like that the bottle cap came off, and the girls applauded.

"Wow can I try?" Yue asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it, there's a chance that you could chip all those pearly whites of yours and we wouldn't want that would we?" Aang turned on a little bit of the charm but was saving most of it for Katara.

Yue blushed. "My teeth are really white aren't they.."

"Oh my gosh Yue, like your teeth are so white, they're as white as your hair." Ty Lee tried to come up with a compliment but everyone around the table just laughed.

"So Yue, do the curtains match the carpet?" Aang asked.

Yue bit her bottom lip and twirled a strand of her hair. "I don't know, maybe you'd like to find out?"

"Just asking." Aang chuckled lightly. He got sweaty a little bit realizing that Yue would be more than happy to fuck him. He cleared his throat and excused himself from the table saying that he needed to go to the bathroom.

_I definitely don't want to do that, there's no telling where she's been_. He thought. He walked into another room filled with beer pong tables and saw Katara and Toph playing each other. He made his way over and snuck up behind Katara. She was just about to take her shot when Aang poked her in the sides resulting in a yelp from Katara and a totally missed shot.

"Aang! Can't you see I'm concentrating?"

"Beer pong requires that much concentration? You just put the ball in the cup, like basketball." Aang pointed out.

"Oh well if it's so easy why don't you try it mister man?" Katara challenged.

"All right, lemme show you how it's done." Aang took the ping pong ball from the rinse cup and readied his stance with two fingers. He cocked it back and released it, nothing but the bottom of the cup. Toph looked inside and gave a thumbs up. "Damn first try, nice one."

Aang held up his fists. "Thank you, thank you, yes I will be doing interviews and signing autographs in the parking lot later, catch me later on at 10 when i'll be on Sportscenter." He bowed towards Katara, she scoffed. "Beginners luck. I bet you couldn't do it again."

"Care to find out?" Aang asked. "Is that a challenge?" Katara replied. "Maybe." Aang shot back. "Okay then, one match of beer pong." Katara accepted the challenge and Toph stepped back to see the two battle it out. Aang took off his sweatshirt and laid it on a chair. "Was that your warmup sweatshirt mister man?" Katara teased. "Whatever, play the game." Aang replied. "Okay it's your loss. Ladies first." Katara countered. She gave the ball a few bounces on the table. Suddenly a wild idea popped into Aang's mind.

"Wait, how bout we make this a little more interesting?" Aang asked. "Go on" Katara replied.

"If I win, you have to give me a kiss on the lips, AND you have to pretend to like it too." He proposed.

"And if I win?" Katara asked.

"Hmmm your choice." Aang replied.

"You have to buttspell 'Katara is a winner' in front of everyone here tonight." Katara countered again.

"Game. Let's do this." Aang shifted gears into competition mode.

Katara gave a few bounces, cocked it back and shot it, the ball bounced off the rim of the cup and out.

"Shit." She cussed.

"Come on, I thought you were pro at this game." Aang chuckled. Aang dribbled it onto the ground, cocked it back and released, the cup gave a *plop* as the ball hit the water inside. "Damn, I guess basketball and beer pong are pretty much the same." Toph interjected. "I could've been a pro at beer pong." Aang added. Katara didn't say anything, that was two shots in a row that Aang had made and maybe she would have to kiss this 'semi-attractive' star player.

The game continued for another 10 minutes. Katara had finally got some to go while Aang had finally missed some. Now it was down to one cup each and Katara had the ball. "One cup no pressure." Aang played his mind games. Katara ignored him and inhaled slowly focusing on the lonely cup. She cocked it back and released, the ball had a perfect arc but danced on the rim twice before falling out. Aang cheered excitedly while Katara groaned. It was Aang's turn now, he thrived in pressure situations.

"One cup no pressure." Katara imitated him.

Aang ignored her and focused on the cup. He cocked it back and steadied his sight, he shot it and gave a little follow through. *Plop*. "Nothing but the bottom of the cup." Aang said.

He cheered as Katara had been defeated. Toph who had been talking with some other guy didn't even notice that Aang had won until he started cheering and gave him a nod of approval.

Aang walked up to Katara. "Sooo about that bet?" He asked. Katara looked at him directly in the eyes.

"What about that bet?" She answered his question with another question.

"I thought we had an agreement did I not just beat you at beer pong?"

"You beat me fair and square... Boy." Katara said through half-lidded eyes.

"What can I say I don't like to play... dirty... Girl..." Aang replied and started to lean in. Katara stood her ground, there faces were now a few inches from each other, Aang looked longingly into her cerulean eyes as she stared into his stormy grey one's. Katar bit her lip. "Are you going to 'claim your prize' in front of all these people" she whispered.

Aang smiled, "Yes." He went the full 100% and their lips met one another for the first time. Electricity went through Aang's body. He had never felt this way about a girl before. Sure he had urges just like every teenage boy but this was different. Could it be love? No it couldn't have been. He was only 18 he didn't know anything about love yet, he hasn't had enough life experience under his belt. Now confused but still in the moment he broke their tender kiss much to Katara's dismay. "Does this make us anything?" Katara whispered. Aang smiled. "Care to be with me?"

**Nice one dude, star basketball and beer pong player AND got the girl you wanted AND had the option of fucking more than one girl that night. Being an athlete has it's perks i guess. Rate, Comment, Subscribe.**

**Peace**


	5. Incoming Rookie

**Whaddup here's another chapter for this story. Btw, I added in an OC which happens to be myself, and before anyone asks, yes, that is my real name. Read and Review. Thanks and Enjoy.**

"Aang this is crazy" Katara stared into Aang's grey eyes. "I know but, the journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step, this is the first step." He replied. They both shared a long hug when the Sportscenter theme played on the big screen television.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Joo Dee Roberts. Welcome to Sports Center." Tonight, our feature is about a spiritual player: the Chosen One, the resurrection, the salvation. ESPN gets spiritual as we follow a day in the life of Thomas Jefferson high school senior... Aang 'Avatar' Alvarado, the number one basketball prospect in the country. Aang of Oakland California.

Aang and Katara turned their attention to the monitor.

"Aang is the best thing to happen to the game since the tennis shoe was invented." - Coach George Thompson, Georgetown University

"Jim Faen from Mount Agni Kai used to say, 'He gives me a tingle,' and I think that's what Aang does." - Coach Mike Fratello

"He makes you excited to watch him." - Coach K. Duke University

"Whew! Aang Alvarado. He's the next phenom! He's awesome, baby, with a capital "A"! The guy's unbelievable! He's a P.T.P., a prime time player! He's the 'S' man! Super, scintillating, sensational! He's a high riser!" - Dick Vitale, NCAA commentator

"His game has got everything you need. He can defend. He can run. He can finish.

He likes to play in a crowd, and he can pass the basketball He makes people better. He's the real thing." - Coach George Karl, Denver Nuggets

"He's able to do some of the things that most coaches talk about, and that is being able to be a triple threat, and that's something that we as coaches have used for many years; dribble, pass and shoot. - Coach John Chaney, Temple University

"Pure shooter, fearsome defender, a great player." - Shaquille O'Neal, NBA Hall of Famer

"He was coming down for a fast break, and the defender went for the brought it behind his back and switched it over to his right hand. It went through his legs. Defender came up and kind of stutter-stepped a little bit, pulled back and rang the three, and I was like: 'this kid might be ready for the big leagues.'" - Reggie Miller, NBA Hall of Famer

"He plays to win, and a lot of people play to play. This guy plays to win." - Nolan Richardson, University of Arkansas

"He understands that if he performs better, they are going to win, but he knows how to pass. He plays with his has all the attributes that go into being a winner." - Coach Doc Rivers, Boston Celtics

"When I watched Kobe Bryant's and Kevin Garnett's stuff, I'd never thought I would see anybody better than those guys, but along came Aang." - Coach Bobby Cremins, Georgia Tech

"There are very few players that give you 48 minutes of everything. Michael Jordan'll give you 40, but 48 minutes of everything he's got...because of what he's overcome in his life."

"In terms of dealing with all the pitfalls that come with being in a deprived situation, and in a situation that's almost void of any kind of leadership other than his own and his fathers, because he is an only child, he's had to be very, very self-reliant."

"Now, with kids as good as he is, he's probably receiving a lot of pressure... to go into the N.B.A. because so many kids are doing it. When you see a kid with this kind of talent, it's almost normal for him...to consider that with the kind of money that they're getting now, but I would tell him that he needs to go to college and get an education...

so that he'll be able to save the money that he has." - Coach George Thompson, Georgetown University.

Suddenly Aang was on the screen and even Toph stopped what she was doing as she heard him speak on the television.

"My mother, she always told me that, that...it was great to be a superstar athlete and to be able to make it to the N.B.A. But...I mean, you're nothing without your education,and, you know, ever since day one, she wouldn't let me play basketball. She wouldn't let me play in Acacia Park, from day one, unless I did my homework." Aang said.

"Wow I'm guessing your mom was strict?" Katara asked. Aang gave a small smile. "Yeah she kinda was."

"I think when May 17th comes, I just wanna let my hair down, kick my feet up and have a good time. Just go hang out with my boys back in high school." Aang smiled at the camera.

"Haha let my hair down.." Toph snickered but Aang shot her a look which immediately made her stop. Katara smiled and ran her hand through Aang's short buzzed head. "Your hair is really soft, you should grow it out." Aang gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Whatever makes you happy and whatever makes me look good." He smiled.

The next shot was of Aang with his team mates inside the tunnel before a game getting 'psyched up.' The team was formed in a circle and inside was Aang. The team was doing kind of a rap/chant going from one player to the next while they rapped a verse.

"My name is Aang, yeah, I am the man, what's up with these questions, about my plan?"

Katara gave him a look. "Looks like you're not a bad rapper either." Aang smiled again.

"I think it would just be a sin that...you know, come... eight or nine months from now,

when I graduate, my mother, she won't be able to attend my graduation...because, of course, she passed."

Katara gave Aang another look, but this one filled with empathy and sadness, she leaned on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him as he returned the favor.

"What amazes me the most about a player like Aang is the values instilled in him by his parents and the foresight to give him a nickname as the world's greatest." - Bill Walton NBA Hall of Fame-er

"He got game." - Michael Jordan

The program ended.

* * *

><p>Sokka who had been enjoying his groupies and watching the screen in the other room spat out his drink much to the girls' disgust. "Holy Shit! Michael Jordan even said that Aang's got game!"<p>

Aang heard from the other room and yelled back in a fake voice. "Yeah, i guess that Aang kid really must have some serious skills!" Sokka didn't realize it was Aang but replied anyway. "You got that right mister!" Aang and Katara shared a laugh. "So what now Mr. Big-Shot?" Katara asked. "I don't know, i'd hope to get to know you a little better before you try coming onto me so strongly." Aang replied. Katara scoffed "Excuse me? Coming onto you? Ahem what about you coming onto me first? I saw the look in your eyes the first time we met." "Oh really now?" Aang smiled. "Yeah really." Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met again. They pulled away and Aang grinned. "Damn that's good." Katara smiled and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Better not mess up if you want to keep doing that." "I'm a perfectionist" Aang assured her. "We'll see about that."

Sokka excused himself from his table and his group of ladies much to their dismay. He walked to the bathroom zig-zagging on the way there, obviously a little tipsy. He zipped his pants down at the urinal releasing the liquids from his bladder. "Ugghhhhh yes..." He groaned in relief. He heard a small giggle coming from the stalls. Seems like he wasn't the only one in the men's room and by the sound of it, the giggle sounded female? Sokka zipped up his pants and quietly made his way over to the stalls. He systematically burst open each closed stall one by one. He reached the last stall. This had to be where the giggle he heard had come from. He kicked the door open, and saw Toph with her shirt off but still had everything else on and the boy she was talking to earlier near the beer pong tables.

"Toph! What the fuck!" Sokka exclaimed. Toph quickly covered herself up. "Fucking A, ever heard of knocking? Can we get a little privacy?" "Privacy? This is the men's room!" Sokka shot back. "It's none of your business meathead, just get the fuck out!" Toph slammed the door in his face and made sure to lock it this time. Sokka raised his hands up "All right but don't blame me if you end up getting AIDS or chlamydia from this." Toph flipped him off in the space at the bottom of the stall. Sokka stormed off muttering angrily to himself as he did. Toph wrapped her arms around the much taller boy and stared into his chocolate brown eyes. Oh those eyelashes, they go on for miles Toph thought. "Now Theo, where were we?" Theo looked down on her with a straight face and removed her arms from his neck. "Sorry Toph, I don't want my memory of my first time being in a bathroom stall, I don't think this is going to work, that dude that just broke in totally killed the mood, if there was any mood to begin with, I mean you're willing to put out within an hour of meeting each other? That's pretty low, no offense Toph, you're very pretty but I can't just do what we were about to do in a bathroom stall, I hope you understand, text me or something if you still want to hang out though." "Are you serious? Most guys would KILL to get some ass but you? Wow you are either special or a fucking retard dude. What guy turns down pussy! I don't care if it's degrading, unless I get off! So fuck you! And another thing, I WON'T text you! I never want to hang out with you again!" Theo gave a small smile and lightly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, Toph turned away not wanting to let him touch her now. "You'll be back, they always come back." Theo smiled again, unlocked the door and left Toph alone in the men's room with her shirt off.

Toph stood there for a moment contemplating what just happened. Is he serious! I mean I'm not ugly am I? No... Impossible I must be pretty if he wanted to do it with me.. I mean, I'm not as pretty as Sugar Queen out there but.. Dammit I'm pretty! What did he mean by low? I'm not low! I'm higher than him! I'm rich I could have damn well whatever I want! Toph continued to battle with herself for another half hour before another person had to use the bathroom. She put on her shirt, spirits forbid she be raped, she unlocked the door slowly and quickly exited the men's room without being spotted.

She turned her attention to the room and saw Aang's arm around Katara. Toph scoffed and blew her hair out of her eyes. "Looks like those two are getting along nicely." She said to herself. She scanned the room, there was Sokka enjoying his women and drinking his brains out, Aang and Katara were currently sucking each other's faces off, which only left her alone. I need to get some friends. Toph made her way to the beer pong tables to try to set up a game with someone and possibly make a few friends.

* * *

><p>Aang took a sip from his beer and set the glass down. He scoped around the room and saw Toph playing beer pong with another guy. He noticed this guy was different from the one from earlier. "Hey did you notice that Toph is hanging out with another guy this time or is it just me?" Aang asked his new romantic interest. "Umm maybe the other guy went to the bathroom or something or left, i didn't really notice the previous guy, chill Aang, it's a bar, it's not like she would fuck within an hour of meeting someone or something." "Yeaaaah, she's not." Aang lied. Katara spit out a little of her beer "Oh my gosh, she does!" Aang shushed her "Shut up, she's not proud of it, she's got some demons that she needs to deal with." "Oh sorry.." Katara whispered.<p>

Sokka walked over drunkenly to where Aang and Katara were sitting. "Hey you guys you'll never guess what I just saw..." Aang pinched his nostrils, it was obvious that Sokka had a little too much to drink. "What Sokka?" Katara entertained his question. "Toph and some guy.." Sokka whispered. There was a silence. "Toph and some guy what?" Aang pushed him. "Oh, Toph and some guy in the men's room." Sokka laughed drunkenly. "What? I hope she's okay." Aang quickly got off his chair to see how his friend was doing. Katara turned to her brother. "Are you serious dude? You saw her in the bathroom with some guy?" Sokka giggled drunkenly and smiled like an idiot "Yeah, she was in the stall with some tall brown eyed boy. I don't think he did anything though, I think he left after I busted down the stall." Katara gave a small snicker but tried not to smile "This is serious Sokka, none of your funny business."

Toph was outside getting some air, she had beat multiple opponents and made a bunch of new friends that also went to the same school as her. Aang saw her and cautiously made his way over to her. He laid his hand on her shoulder, "Hey anything you want to talk about?" "No." she huffed. "Are you sure? Sokka told me what happened in the bathroom." "It's none of your business anyway, just leave me alone." "It's my business if one of my best friends is harmed in any way." Aang replied. "Yeah, well he didn't harm me, apparently I harmed him, I apparently offended him because I wanted to do it in a bathroom stall and he declined." Aang looked perplexed. "Wait, you guys were gonna do it and HE didn't want to?" "Yup." Toph confirmed. "Wow. Does he have a girlfriend or something?" Aang asked. "He didn't say anything about a girlfriend, I think he's single and has some pretty damn strong morals." They sat in silence for a moment taking in the night air and the moonlight. Toph sighed loudly. "Don't worry Toph, if you ever need to talk, you can talk to Katara." He joked and Toph smiled. They gave each other a hug and went back inside. "By the way, what did he look like? The guy." Aang asked. "You're not gonna kill him are you?" Toph asked. "Nah, just curious, I'd just like a few words with the guy." Toph raised an eyebrow. Aang held up his hands "Hey, if this guy turned down pussy just to keep his virginity for someone else his pretty respectable." Toph sighed. "Well he's pretty tall, about 6 foot or 6 foot 1. He has short brown hair and tan skin, brown eyes, and he was wearing dark jeans, a tall t-shirt, black converse, and he had a green rubber wrist band on his left wrist." Aang raised his eyebrows. "Wow, that's really specific." "Well I have a pretty good memory." Toph replied. "Oh he mentioned he's on the basketball team too." Toph added. Aang's eyebrows raised even higher. "Reaaaallly? Hmmmmm."

* * *

><p>Sokka and Katara were still sitting at the bar when Toph and Aang approached them. "Hey do you guys wanna get outta here now? It's almost midnight." Sokka proposed. The girls he was with earlier had dispersed but Sokka kept Ty-Lee, Suki, and Yue to bring home. Onji had run off with another guy by the name of Zuko. Aang gave the group of girls a quick glance. "Yeah sure, you guys heading home or what?" Aang asked. "Yeah, if you want you can crash at our place and head home tomorrow morning if you want, our Dad's on call at the Police Station." "Police station?" Toph asked. "Yeah our father's a cop." Katara replied. "Sure, yeah I think that's do-able, Toph you don't have to be home do you?" Aang asked his friend. "Nope, let's just crash at their place and you can drop me off tomorrow morning." "So it's settled then?" Sokka asked as he gave Ty-Lee a small kiss on her neck. "Yeah." Aang replied. "All right then let's go!" Sokka pointed towards the exit. "Hold on there you idiot, you're in no condition to drive." Katara took his keys. "Whatever let's go!" Sokka drunkenly shouted. Aang and Toph shared a look as if to say "What the fuck did we just get ourselves into?"<p>

**So that's that. I love confrontation, maybe Aang will get to meet our OC face to face in the next chapter. Peace.**


End file.
